There is a general desire to provide dispensers having robust designs and aesthetically pleasing appearance while still having a low manufacturing cost. Dispensers made of injection-moulded plastic material have the benefit of enabling relatively low manufacturing cost, low weight and a large freedom in terms of the design of the dispenser, such as complex three dimensional shaping, but plastic dispensers may be difficult to keep clean and disinfect due to scratches in the outer plastic surface and due to the limited types of cleaning liquid that can be used without damaging the outer plastic surface. Plastic dispensers are also generally perceived as less robust and of lower quality. Dispensers made of metal material, such as stainless steel, are generally more easily cleaned due to their hard outer surface that is scratch-resistant and due to the high compatibility with all types of cleaning liquids. Metal dispensers are also generally perceived as robust and of high quality. However, metal dispensers have a relatively high manufacturing cost. Attempts have been made to couple a metal sheet to an outer surface of a plastic cover of a dispenser. However, any exposed edges of the metal sheet may hinder proper use, cleaning or refilling of the dispenser. Moreover, the different thermal expansion coefficient between the metal sheet and the underlying plastic cover may for example result in deformation of the metal sheet in varying ambient temperature. There is thus a need for dispensers and related components and methods that address these and other drawbacks of conventional dispensers.